It Has Been a Long Time
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: After Hermione finds Ron cheating on her one too many times she gets a divorce. Hermione gets a new job working for a professional Quidditch team. Who will she meet? Will she find a lost love?


**This Fanfiction was written for the QFLC. My prompts are K-drama - Temperature of Love. Theme - unexpectedly meeting someone you had been in love with later on in life despite having had to part ways with them before, (word) forgive, and (emotion) frustration.**

Hermione Granger was sitting beside the Great Lake reading a Defence Against the Dark Arts book when a shadow was cast over her book. Hermione looked up to see Viktor Krum the Durmstrang champion standing there.

"Her-my-nee Granger, would you be my date to the Yule Ball?" Viktor asked.

"It would be my pleasure," Hermione responded. This was the start of Hermione and Viktor's relationship. This relationship would end when Viktor returned to Bulgaria. They would send the occasional letter to each other but that was it.

 **August 5, 2001**

Hermione Granger was a having a bad day and thought that it could not get worse. But little did she know her bad day would turn even worse.

It started with a trip to Gringotts.

The goblins were not fond of Hermione after she broke into their bank to destroy one of Voldemort's horcruxes. Hermione was trying to withdraw one hundred fifty galleons to give to an orphanage, but the goblins had put a cap on how much she could withdraw in a month. This was their way of punishing her for breaking into their bank. The goblins could be so heartless sometimes. There was nothing she could do because for some reason there was only one bank in the wizarding world. Hermione shook her head at the stupidity of it all.

When Hermione returned home to the flat she lived in with her husband Ron she found him kissing Padma Patil on the couch. Ron pulled back when Hermione cleared her throat. Padma whipped her head around to see Hermione glaring at her. Padma just smirked at Hermione. Hermione turned on her heel and left the apartment, not looking back. Once she was outside of her apartment, Hermione apparated to Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. After the war, she had become very good friends with George Weasley. When she arrived at Weasleys Wizards Wheezes, George knew something was up. Hermione's usually joyful smile was gone.

"Hermione, what happened?" George asked with a frown.

"Ron," Hermione simply answered. George opened his arms and gave Hermione a hug.

"Who was it this time?" George asked.

"Padma Patil," Hermione answered, then buried her head on George's shoulder.

"Hermione," George started, "Hermione this is the fifth time this month that you've found him with another girl."

"It's time for a divorce. It's been a long time coming, ever since we got married eight months ago he's been cheating on me," Hermione said with a sad laugh.

"You can stay with me until you find a place of your own," George offered.

"Thanks, George, you're a true friend," Hermione said.

Hermione had just left for work when Ron appeared at George's shop. George who appeared calm briskly walked over to Ron and grabbed his ear. George then dragged Ron by his ear into the back room.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"Do you actually think, that I'm going to tell you where Hermione is?" George raged, his frustration getting the best of him. George then lost control of his anger and punched Ron in the nose.

Hermione had just arrived at work when she was called into her boss' office.

"Mrs. Granger, I have summoned you here to ask you if you would like to go work for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team as their healer," Hermione's boss asked with a smile.

"Why me?" Hermione asked.

"Because you are very very good at your job," Hermione's boss said with a smile. That was not the only reason but Hermione didn't need to know the Viktor Krum specifically asked for her. After only a moment of deliberation, Hermione had come upon her answer.

"Yes," Hermione answered. This was her opportunity for a newish start. She would never have a brand new start in the Wizarding world because she was a celebrity.

"You start next week. Here's your flat address," Hermione's boss said before sending Hermione on her way with a piece of parchment. Hermione just stood outside the door, her mind going over everything that went on in the last ten minutes. She got a new job and a new start. Hermione felt elated. Hermione turned on the spot, apparating to the Ministry of Magic. Hermione leisurely strolled up to the minister's office. Hermione was good friends with the current minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Hermione was stopped by the minister's secretary.

"You can't be here," she said with a sneer before turning away towards the mirror to touch upon her makeup.

"I need to see the minister," Hermione said calmly.

"Do you have an appointment?" the girl asked.

"No, but I don't need one," Hermione said, starting to get irritated.

"Hermione, why are you causing trouble with my secretary?" Kingsley asked with a smile as he opened his door.

"Because she is an incompetent idiot," Hermione responded truthfully. Kingsley laughed and ushered Hermione into his office.

"I owed a favour to someone," he responded to Hermione's questioning look.

"So what can I do for you, Hermione?" Kingsley asked.

"I need a divorce with Ron," Hermione started, "He has been unfaithful." Kingsley nodded in acceptance. They set to work getting Hermione a divorce with Ron, Hermione explaining why in more details. About an hour later Kingsley sent Hermione on her way with the divorce papers. In the Wizarding World, only one of the involved parties needs to agree for a divorce to happen, but divorce was still uncommon in the Wizarding World. Hermione set off to the flat she used to share with her now ex-husband. Hermione pushed the papers through the mail slot in the door, her Gryffindor courage deserting her. Hermione had not fallen out of love with Ron but she knew their marriage was over. How could she trust someone who had betrayed her in the ultimate way? Hermione knew that Molly Weasley would have some strong words for her but Hermione was not in the mood to take a lecture from the Weasley monarch.

Hermione flooed to Bulgaria with the intention of moving into her new flat. Hermione arrived in a cozy bar that was filled with people drinking, chatting, and having a great time. Hermione walked out of the bar to see a street filled with shops and covered in a thin blanket of white snow. Hermione smiled at the sight. In London, you didn't really get snow, you get slush. Hermione decided to take a walk down the street to map out the unfamiliar territory and find her new flat. Looking at the stores Hermione was quickly sidetracked through. She had found a tiny bookstore that was almost overflowing with books. Hermione walked into the store with a smile on her face. She just loved her books.

Inside the shop, Hermione made her way around the twisting shelves, picking up a few books here and there. Eventually, Hermione made her way to the center of the store where a tall man stood with short shaved brown hair. Hermione thought she recognized him to be Viktor Krum, but dismissed that thought immediately as the Viktor she knew would never go into a bookstore. Hermione was pulled into her memories.

 _Hermione was on the run and had just received a letter from Viktor. A letter telling her that she should return home so that she would be safe. Hermione never returned his letters for fear of someone tracking them. Soon she would find out that the letter had a tracking spell on it. A tracking spell that would be the reason the Harry, Ron, and Hermione were captured by Snatchers and sent to Malfoy Manor where Hermione would be tortured and Dobby would lose his life._

Many times Hermione cursed her friendship with Viktor. She also cursed that fact that she was in love with him. But little did Hermione know that Viktor was forced to send that letter. The letter that he would always make him regret not being strong enough to break the Imperious curse. Everyday Viktor cursed the Death Eaters that made him lose the girl he loved. After the war, he was found innocent of all the crimes he committed. When the Bulgarian National team was in need of a new healer Viktor put in a request for Hermione. He wanted to apologize to her and repair their friendship.

The man turned around and Hermione gasped. It _was_ Viktor, whom she went to her first dance with, whom she loved, and who betrayed her. Viktor was standing in front of her in the middle of a bookstore.

"Miss Granger, how are you?" Viktor asked.

"Good and how are you Viktor?" Hermione asked mainly out of politeness.

"I am well, are you going to be getting those books?" Viktor asked.

"Yes I shall be," Hermione responded with a curt nod. Viktor gently grabbed the books in Hermione's arms and carried them over to the till. With ease, Viktor rang up all of the books.

"So what are you doing here Hermione?" Viktor asked trying to make small talk.

"I am the Bulgarian National Quidditch team's new healer," Hermione answered with a smile.

"Really?" Viktor said surprised. He knew Hermione she didn't like Quidditch but then again he also changed as he would never have gone into a bookstore before. Viktor first went into a bookstore because it reminded him of Hermione, but now Viktor found them as peaceful places. Both of them had changed over the years.

"Are you moving here or commuting from London?" Viktor asked.

"I'm moving here," Hermione answered.

"Do you know where the place you are staying is?" Viktor asked, wanting her to say no so he could show her.

"No I don't," Hermione said in a quiet voice.

"Would you like me to show you?" Viktor asked. It was closing time anyway.

"If you have time," Hermione responded.

"I will always have time for you Hermione," Viktor said sincerely. Hermione blushed-it had been a while since anyone was genuinely nice to her. Many were nice to her just because she was famous.

"Are you ready to go?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Viktor responded simply. Viktor led the way out of the store holding the door for Hermione. Hermione handed the parchment with her address on it to Viktor, who looked at it for a second before handing it back.

"I live in the same building," Viktor said with a small smile. On the way to their flats, Hermione and Viktor got to know each other again. They talked about everything except the war until Hermione out of the blue asked, "Why did you send me that letter with a tracker on it?"

"I had no choice," Viktor said frowning.

"We always have a choice," Hermione said.

"Not always. Let me explain," Viktor said.

He was at the bar having a firewhisky when he was approached by two masked men in black robes. They asked him if he knew who the dark lord was. Viktor nodded and turned away. It was obvious that they were trying to recruit people to join the death eaters. This was something he wanted no part of, so he ignored them. The next thing Viktor knew was that he could see, hear, and feel everything, yet he could not control his body. They forced him to start writing letters to you again. They then brought him to a dungeon where they kept him and once a week they would place him under the Imperius curse and make him write a letter to Hermione. Every letter had a tracker on it but you never stayed long enough for them to catch you until you did. He was in a different part of the dungeon to where your friends were kept. He was kept under a spell that made him unable to speak or make any noise. He heard every scream, every shout, every yell when you were tortured. When you and your friends escaped he managed to escape as well.

"Hermione everyday I regret going to the bar, not because I got stuck in a dungeon but because it is my fault that you were tortured. I am so sorry," Viktor finished. Hermione wrapped her arms around Viktor giving him a suffocating hug.

"It was not your fault Viktor, I forgive you," Hermione said with a smile, before going up on her tiptoes and giving Viktor a kiss on the cheek. Hermione could see that this helped Viktor relieve the guilt he felt from it being his fault that Hermione was tortured. When Hermione and Viktor arrived at Hermione's new flat they found Ron waiting outside the door.

"Hermione I love you, it wasn't what it looked like," Ron said.

"What was it then?" Hermione demanded frustratedly.

"It, it was just an experiment?" Ron said in a way that made it seem like a question.

"Is that all you have? You cheat on me, on your wife, and you say it was AN EXPERIMENT!" Hermione raged. Viktor grabbed her hand and started rubbing circles on the back of it, in an attempt to calm her down. Hermione turned her head and smiled at Viktor.

"You are no longer my husband. I got a divorce, now leave before I make you leave," Hermione said in a cold voice.

"You are supposed to be with me! NOT HIM!" Ron raged before apparating away.

"What was that about?" Viktor asked curiously.

"Ever since we got married eight months ago he has been cheating on me, and because of this I decided that I could not be married to him any longer," Hermione explained simply. Viktor brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into Hermione's face behind her ear.

"I'm just so frustrated with him," Hermione said balling her hands up. She put her head down.

"Could I have stopped him?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, you couldn't have stopped him. He only cheated because he didn't see that the most beautiful girl in the world was standing right in front of him," Viktor said with a large smile.


End file.
